These Boring, Hot Summer Days
by SheSheMimi
Summary: This is a RP Chain written by several different authors. I will give every person publicity with this story, and it should be updated regularly. I will post the first chapter. Open it and read it, now!


Those Boring, Hot Summer Days

Chapter 1 by: VNPFlyGirl (SheSheMimi)

A blonde, two-tailed fox stared at the wall. Today just so happened to be a VERY boring day, and he was all alone with nothing to do. He sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. He rarely ever saw his friends anymore.

'I bet everyone else is having fun right now. I wonder what they're doing….'

Surprising, that wasn't the case.

At an entirely different house, shockingly, a blue hedgehog that is often known for not being able to sit still for long, was bored enough to where he was staring at the wall, too, as though he were waiting for it to do something. He took a moment to glance over at the thermostat to see how hot it was in his house. He saw that it was up in the nineties. He sighed. He had also been doing that a lot lately.

'No one has come to see me in a long time. Even Amy hasn't been around, lately! I wonder how everyone is….'

At the pink hedgehog's house, Amy stared up at the ceiling. She was bored, and her house was hot. Her room had nothing interesting in it. She sighed deeply. She could sleep right now if it weren't so hot.

'It's so hot that I haven't gone to see Sonic in a whole month! I bet he misses me just as much as I miss him.'

She sighed again.

'I wonder what everyone else is doing at this moment….'

On a floating island called Angel Island, a red echidna laid on the altar of the Master Emerald, the jewel that he spent his life protecting.

'I bet the heat has reached record scales these days! It's too hot to think straight! Even that bat-girl hasn't come around. I bet she's sitting around somewhere in her panties under a fan….'

He blushed perversely at the thought, which made his face hotter. He would have scolded himself right after the thought if it weren't so HOT.

Just like Knuckles imagined, the busty bat was sitting in her bra and panties in front of a fan.

'Damn. I've really gotten behind in my robberies! Who will take jewels and own them better than me? It's too hot to move out from under my fan without fainting in the process!'

She took off the rest of her clothes daringly, and sprayed her body down with water from a cleaned out water bottle that had once held chemicals to clean windows, and let the water slowly evaporate as the fan hit her.

At Knothole, a busty, blonde rabbit and her best friend, a brunette squirrel, sat in a room alone, feeling like they could die of heatstroke.

"I wish we had a fan, Sally-girl! I'm dyin' in this metallic armor! And I haven't a choice but to wear it since it's a part of me!" the southern belle, Bunnie said.

"If it weren't so miserable outside, I'd gladly go buy us one."

"I asked Rotor if he would, and I even called him a big strong man to butter him up! But he's just too dang hot right now. The poor guy is under several layers of blubber, too! I feel bad for him. Don't tell him I said he had blubber…."

"I won't. And Antoine?"

"He went off to see his family in a colder part of the region. I envy him."

Sally and Bunnie sighed. The felt so hot they were sick.

At the palace, Sonia and Manic sat in the same room, waiting for the electrician to get the air conditioner fixed.

"You'd think mom would be done with her bath, by now!" Sonia said.

"No, sis. Mom said she'd be in there for hours sitting in that ice cold water." Manic replied.

They both moaned and flopped on their backs onto the floor, waiting until the cool air returned.

A mother and a daughter sat in their undergarments, feeling quite undignified, but they were too hot to care. They sat desperately in front of the only fan they owned.

"Mom…. Can't we get someone to go get us some more fans?" Cream begged.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…. It's not right for us to inconvenience others."

They stayed in front of the fan, wishing that it were winter time.

A bee, a crocodile, and a chameleon sat in a small house, feeling as though they were burning to a crisp.

"Vector, it's hot!" Charmy complained.

"Honestly, Vector, you'd think someone would have fixed the air conditioner by now!" Espio said. He was too hot to meditate. The two looked over at the green croc, and noticed that he had passed out. Charmy lazily flew over to him.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Say something that will grab his attention." The purple chameleon suggested.

"You know, Vector, if you fix Vanilla's air conditioner, she'll probably date you!" the crocodile didn't wake up, which concerned both of the awake Chaotix members. "Wow, he's really gone."

"If it were cooler in here, he would have reacted right away and would be halfway to Ms. Rabbit's house right now." Espio sweat dropped.

"Should I call a doctor?" Charmy asked.

"Go ahead."

Inside a metallic base, a fat, evil genius, three robots, and an ebony hedgehog sat, sweating so much that a small puddle was under each of them.

"Robots can't even sweat and I'm sweating!" Decoe complained.

"I envy anyone with an AC right now." Bocoe replied.

"Damn this accursed base! You'd think I'd have stolen an air conditioner by now, but it's too hot to try! Shadow, how are you holding up?" Eggman said.

Shadow sat where it was shadiest. He was too hot to even say anything in reply, not that that made any difference. Shadow wasn't one to talk very often.

"Well," Eggman daringly stood up, dripping sweat as he walked towards the doorway to another room. "it's time I do something about this dreaded heat!"

3


End file.
